El nuevo Sabertooth
by Myuu n.n
Summary: Dirigir un gremio era difícil, y ahora Sting lo sabía a la perfección.


** El nuevo Sabertooth**

Sting estaba aburrido. Habían pasado cerca de dos meses desde que era el nuevo maestro de Sabertooth, que ya no era el gremio frío y falto de amistad que era antes ahora se le podía ver más compañerismo y unidad, no profesaban tanto los ideales de unidad y amistad como en Fairy Tail pero había impuesto la lealtad tanto a compañeros y al gremio como algo primordial.

Contaba con Rogue y los exceed como su mano derecha y si ellos no podían ayudarle a tomar las decisiones correctas tanto Ruffus como Orga se ofrecían a ayudarle. La mayor parte de los integrantes habían desertado al irse Jiemma y Minerva que eran quienes le daban el mayor prestigio al lugar, pero los más fieles se habían quedado siendo ahora un gremio de tan solo 50 personas.

Los encargos ya no llovían como con anterioridad pero los que llegaban seguían siendo cumplidos exitosamente como antes por lo que el prestigio que tenían cuando estaban bajo el mandato de Jiemma se renovaba en las manos de Sting.

Sin embargo el tener que estar a cada momento en el local le hacía sufrir. Al igual que todos los maestros de otros gremios el Eucliffe debía permanecer en el lugar prácticamente todo el día para regular los problemas que pudieran surgir de improvisto y archivar las misiones cumplidas como el desempeño de los magos que las ejecutaban.

Rogue le sustituía de vez en cuando para que el pudiera salir y conseguir los jewels necesarios para vivir pero ya nada era igual, sentía que ya no podría subir de nivel tan rápidamente como antes ya que casi no tenía tiempo de entrenar sus habilidades o crear nuevas tácticas. Cuando fue a la reunión de los maestros se sintió ínfimo y joven al lado de los demás que le ganaban quizá no tanto en poder pero si en sabiduría y experiencia, le habían tratado como un niño pequeño que curioseaba todo y se creía mejor de lo que era, sí quizá su aire de arrogancia le había costado la antipatía de algunos e incluso una invitación a pelear que no había sido ejecutada después de una intervención por el maestro Bob que le acosó constantemente. Pero el bien sabia que su gremio podía vencer a varios de los presentes en el lugar y además si antes habían sido el numero uno de Fiore ¿Qué le costaba el seguir luchando para recuperar el puesto?

Ahora se debatía entre ponerse a armar una pelea de entrenamiento con todos los presentes o seguir leyendo el pequeño informe enviado por el consejo de magia que supervisaba de cerca a Sting ya que estaba llevando a su tranquilo gremio a volverse uno tal vez no problemático pero si un poco destructivo y poco paciente. El rubio estaba considerando seriamente el que los gremios unidos y felices eran destructivos por naturaleza, ya que cuando estaban poco unidos cosas como destruir un puente no pasaban aunque eso se podía deber a que antiguamente el que causara un alboroto seria expulsado y Sting mientras cumplieran el trabajo hacia caso omiso de prácticamente todo.

Suspiro cansado cuando se dio cuenta de que armar una pelea solo para entretenerse seria algo poco ejemplificador de su parte y les estaría dando el pase a los demás para seguirle y pelearse por diversión cuando se aburrieran. Yukino que había sido reintegrada apenas el tuvo el poder para hacerlo le miro extrañada y pensó para si misma que desde que él era el maestro las cosas eran mucho más llevaderas, pero que verle demostrar añoranza de sus antiguos entrenamientos y su libertad era muy poco grato, fue por eso que se dio ánimos para decirle a su ahora máxima autoridad que si quería podía dejar la lectura y redacción de la respuesta a su cargo para que él fuera a divertirse entrenando con Lector.

-Yukino ¿pasa algo?-Como siempre el pequeño exceed rojo que estaba constantemente al pendiente de su rubio compañero noto la mirada indecisa de la maga estelar puesta sobre él.

-No en realidad Lector-san solo…-dudo por unos segundo y se dirigió a Sting- Si no es una falta de respeto de mi parte hacia usted, podría ayudarle con el consejo para que vaya a divertirse un rato, Maestro.

Sting que hasta ese momento no le había prestado mayor importancia a la presencia de la maga sonrió de medio lado y sin darle tiempo a pensar le dejo los papeles en la mesa a su oyente y corrió a la puerta con Lector siguiéndole de cerca.

-¡Gracias por esa Yukino!-le dijo en respuesta para luego gritar- ¡Rogue ven a pelar de una buena vez, se que te estabas aguantando las ganas!

El dragonslayer de la sombra le siguió con un suspiro cansado pero con un pequeño brillo de emoción en sus casi inexpresivos ojos y ambos corrieron a las afueras del lugar para enfrentarse en una dura sesión de entrenamiento teniendo como únicos testigos a sus dos gatos acompañantes.

Para Sting el haberse vuelto Maestro de su gremio no le fue una decisión fácil, a veces miraba atrás y se decía a si mismo que otro tuvo que haber tomado el cargo. Aunque observando a su alrededor se daba cuenta de que si él no fuera el maestro las cosas no serian iguales y le gustaba bastante como todo era ahora, y más aun teniendo amigos que le zafaban de las responsabilidades pesadas.

**-.-**

**En estos momentos estando completamente resfriada y teniendo la confirmación del manga de que Yukino se reintegra a Sabertooth me ha bajado toda la inspiración.**

**En fin este es el Sabertooth que me imagino bajo el mandato de Sting :D**

**Matta nee!**


End file.
